


Get'cha Head in the Game

by aprxlshowers



Series: Klance AU Month 2021 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancer Lance (Voltron), Getting Together, High School Musical References, Klance AU Month, Klance AU Month 2021, Klance au, M/M, Sort Of, kind of, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprxlshowers/pseuds/aprxlshowers
Summary: “Hi, Voltron Radio. What’s your request?”“Hey, can you play ‘Breaking Free’ from High School Musical?”“Um,” Keith frowns. He’s never actually seen the movie but he knows the basic story line. “Is this a joke? I have other people who want to put in requests.”“No, no, no, no, no!” The voice on the other line sounds scandalised. “I’m serious. It’s a bop and a half. Nostalgia central, dude.”“Really? Okay, well,” Keith sighs. “Yeah, I can look it up. You got it.”“Amazing. Thanks, man. Hunk! He said he ca--”Keith hangs up and begrudgingly adds the song to his list.{further summary in the notes}
Relationships: Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Klance AU Month 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171406
Kudos: 60





	Get'cha Head in the Game

**Author's Note:**

> klance au month  
> day 2 - college au  
> keith works at his university's radio station and lance has some unusual requests  
> FYI: background romellura  
> stay safe lovelies <3
> 
> hiiiii, i originally posted my au month writing in on work with multiple chapters but decided to spilt them up and make a series instead! 
> 
> happy reading :)

Keith does not consider himself a fully functioning adult. He has beans on toast for almost every meal, he doesn’t have a sleep schedule and he has a _lot_ of student debt to pay off. 

But, he has the radio station. And that one responsibility makes up for his lack of other, basic skills.

When Shiro, being the responsible professor he was, had first convinced him to take one of the slots on Voltron University’s radio station, Keith had been reluctant. Eventually, he figured that if he just played straight songs on repeat, and the occasional sponsored advert, he wouldn’t have to speak. But he had grown to enjoy it more than he expected. 

Keith now spends a tremendous amount of his days compiling playlists. He even opened a request line where people could call in to the old, landline phone in the corner and submit their suggestions. And, for some reason, people actually do it.

Three o’clock finally rolls around and Keith hauls open the door to the studio. He slips his backpack into the space under the desk and slumps down onto the familiar chair, brushing his hair back and slotting the large headphones over his ears. 

After a few moments of setting up, he has his songs ready and soon he’s on air. The large sign floods the booth in red light and Keith switches on his mic.

“Good afternoon, thanks for tuning in to Voltron Radio. I’m Keith and I’ll be with you for the next two hours so sit tight and enjoy your day.” 

The words flow from his mouth with ease. He has never changed how he introduces himself or his ‘show’ - if you could even call it that. Shiro had handed him a flashcard ‘just as a guide’ on his first day and Keith has stuck to that exact script ever since. 

“Requests will be open in a few songs time so if you have a suggestion please call in.”

He recites the number, also from memory, and plays the first song on his list for today. He lets a few more play out then clicks onto one of the sponsorship audio’s, letting it finish before he speaks up again.

“Okay, so requests will be open once this next song starts. If you can’t get through try again after, like, twenty seconds. I’ll try to get around everyone.”

He repeats the number for any new listeners, twice, before switching off his microphone and clicking on Bohemian Rhapsody. He knows if he lets that play he’ll have a lot of time to hear and write out the requests.

It doesn’t take long before the brassy ring of the landline hits his ears and Keith slides over on his chair to pick up.

“Good afternoon, Voltron Radio. What’s your request?”

“Hey, Keith.” The smooth accent Keith knows too well sounds over the line.

“Hey, Allura. What will it be?”

“So, it’s actually Romelle and I’s two month anniversary so could you maybe play ‘Hey Lover!’ by Wabie. It’s our song.”

“Of course, ‘Lura. Congratulations.”

He scribbles it down, putting the phone down. 

He’s about a minute and a half through Bohemian Rhapsody when it rings again.

“Hi, Voltron Radio. What’s your request?”

“Hey, can you play ‘Breaking Free’ from High School Musical?”

“Um,” Keith frowns. He’s never actually seen the movie but he knows the basic story line. “Is this a joke? I have other people who want to put in requests.”

“No, no, no, no, no!” The voice on the other line sounds scandalised. “I’m serious. It’s a bop and a half. Nostalgia central, dude.”

“Really? Okay, well,” Keith sighs. “Yeah, I can look it up. You got it.”

“Amazing. Thanks, man. Hunk! He said he ca--”

Keith hangs up and begrudgingly adds the song to his list.

By the end of Bohemian Rhapsody he has enough on the list to last for a good half an hour. Perfect.

“Happy twenty past three everyone. The first request is for Romelle Berry from her girlfriend. Happy two months.” He presses play on the computer and grins as he pictures Romelle’s reaction.

All too soon it’s over and Keith is groaning as he pulls up the next song.

“Okay, this is for whoever requested High School Musical.”

He hits play. About a minute later he hears his phone buzz. He doesn’t usually check his phone when he’s on air but something about the text catches his eye. He double checks that his mic is off and stares at what Pidge has just sent him.

The video is a little shaky, probably due to Pidge’s laughter which he can hear through his phone as well as the start of the very song he was playing right now. It shows two guys, one skinny wearing a blue hoodie and the other stockier with an orange headband tied around his forehead.

It looks like they’re in Pidge’s dorm room - Keith recognises the various clutter from her robotics class - and they’re dancing like there’s no tomorrow. The pair are singing at the top of their lungs holding their empty fists to their mouths like microphones. Keith doesn’t even know what to make of it. He can assume it was one of them who made the request and Keith feels a little relief at knowing whoever it was wasn’t taking the piss. 

_Pidge: thanks a lot, keith. ur responsible for this monstrous display_

He smirks, shoving his phone into his bag as he hears the song come to an end. He’d reply to that later. 

Five comes around and Keith gratefully hands the key to Ina who has the next slot on air. He has assignments to start and food to make. The video from earlier completely escapes his mind until he opens his phone three hours later to see the rest of the video. He ends up laughing along with Pidge as the two guys attempt a Dirty Dancing type lift. They fail but it’s still amusing.

Keith types back a quick ‘ _glad i could help ;)_ ' and shuts it off for the night.

-

The next day he has to rush from his physics class to the studio in the rain. His heart is hammering by the time he’s in the booth and he takes a moment to hydrate himself and slow his breathing before he switches the air button and begins his introduction.

Once again, half an hour later, Keith hears the phone ring.

“Hey, Voltron Radio. What’ve you got?”

“Hey, man! How are you?”

“Um… hi? I’m good. Do you have a request?”

“Yeah, yeah I do. ‘Stick to the Status Quo’, High School Musical.”

Realisation hits Keith like a ton of bricks.

“You’re the guy from yesterday.”

“Indeed I am, glad to know I’m memorable.” He hears a chuckle over the call.

“Okay, so, which one were you? The one in the blue or the one with the headband?”

There’s a pause. Keith realises just how creepy his statement was.

“Sorry I- um, Pidge sent me a video and--”

“ _Oh_ , right. You’re who she sent it to. That makes sense. Thought you were a stalker for a minute there. And I’m the one in the blue hoodie, by the way.”

“Okay. Cool. Anyway, sorry I have to go. I’m working.”

“Oh, shoot, yeah of course. Bye.”

“Bye.” Keith places the receiver down, smiling absentmindedly. He texts Pidge quickly to ask for another video if she's there. He may have never seen the movie but he knows that he wants to see this.

The video Pidge sends to his phone later does not disappoint. Keith hears his own introduction and the requester’s subsequent ‘THANK YOU, KEITH!’ before he and his friend start the performance. He’s not in a blue hoodie this time, but a grey shirt. He looks good. Keith is glad he can finally put a (cute) face to the animated voice on the other side of the call.

-

Keith had been up all night doing an essay and the exhaustion had a knock on effect for the rest of the day. The piercing sound of the phone ringing has him screwing his eyes shut in a grimace. Damn that old thing.

He slides over on the chair, picking it up and putting on his best cheery voice.

“Hey, Voltron Radio. What’ll it be?”

“Keith, hey buddy.”

Keith smiles into the receiver, immediately dropping the customer service facade. He has been waiting for this.

“Hey, man…um, I never actually got your name?”

“Oh, of course. The name’s Lance. Lance McClain.” He says it as if it’s obvious. Which it’s not. Because Keith has never been introduced to him.

“Well hi, _Lance_. What will it be today?”

“Actually, I was wondering if I could put in a request for tomorrow? Instead of today? It’s a special day and I think it would be really cool.”

“Oh, sure.” Keith nods, taking another bit of paper from his pad. “Is it _for_ someone, like a birthday? However many months anniversary?”

“Ha, no, not for anyone special like _that_.” Something calms in Keith’s gut at the admittance. “Just… for fun. So, can you do ‘Get’cha Head in the Game’? Tomorrow at, like, half four? Unless Pidge tells you otherwise.”

“Yeah, sure. Bye, Lance.”

“Bye, man.”

Keith doesn’t really know what Lance had planned but he isn’t about to say no to him. 

-

_Pidge: you’re on. you can play it. make sure you say congratulations beforehand_

Congratulations? For what? Keith stares at the text and ponders the question for a second before shrugging. If he loses his slot because of this he knows who to blame.

“Okay, this afternoon’s last request goes out to Lance McClain. Congratulations?”

He presses a few buttons and the drums start. Keith wonders what madness is going on without him.

\- 

As soon as Ina’s inside the studio, Keith is out and looking around the campus, as if he’ll get a hint of what he was congratulating Lance on. His eyes land on a banner, black, blue, yellow, green and red with Voltron University's infamous lion mascot. 

‘Voltron University Basketball Tournament’.

A knowing smirk works its way onto Keith’s face. A sharp ping alerts him and he opens his phone to see Pidge has sent him a video. He’s just about to press play when his phone switches off, the no battery symbol flashing. No way.

Keith grumbles and walks back to his dorm and his charger.

-

As soon as his phone screen is lit up he hits the video and is immediately deafened by the shouting. He tries to figure out what’s happening when he realises it’s the basketball game. He sees Allura and Pidge’s brother, Matt, who currently has the ball. He calls out, passing to someone off camera. The angle changes and Keith spots Lance - who looks really good in a baggy basketball vest _somehow_. He dribbles the ball effortlessly and Keith watches as it flies from his hand into the basket. He's a good shot.

A whistle blows somewhere in the distance and Keith has to lower his volume a little due to the sudden uproar. Lance is waving at the camera, hugging his teammates. Just then, the tannoy sounds and, to his surprise, Keith hears his own voice. Pidge pops into frame.

“That was my doing. You’re welcome for what you’re about to see.”

“... goes out to Lance McClain.” Keith hears himself say. “Congratulations?”

Another cheer and soon the music is starting, echoing across the hall. Keith stares in incredulity as the dancing starts. 

It’s not just Lance and his friend - Hunk, Keith notes as Pidge calls their names from behind the phone - but Allura and Matt and the other athletes. They’re all dancing around to High School Musical and Keith can’t help the laugh that slips from him.

Lance, of _course_ , takes the melody line, the others acting as his… backup singers? Backup dancers?

Safe to say it’s one of the best things Keith has ever seen.

That’s why, after dinner, he marches over to Pidge’s door and knocks. He expects Pidge to open it but she doesn’t. Lance does. Keith takes a moment to register his shock before he’s laughing.

“You are an idiot.”

Lance’s slightly confused face melts away as he speaks.

“Keith. You're Keith.” 

“Yeah, I am. And _you're_ Lance.” He's even prettier in person. "You got Pidge to play my crackly voice over the tannoy. Well done, by the way. You're like some sort of... sharpshooter or something."

Lance breathes out a chuckle and Keith meets his eyes properly for the first time since he arrived. He has really blue eyes. Keith had never seen them like this because he was either too far away or not in sight at all. But they're beautiful.

“Thanks." Lance smirks. "I was wondering, do you want to go out with me at some point?”

“Yes. Yeah, I'd like that a lot.” His reply is quick but it’s the truth. He wants to get to know this cute, goofy guy who likes kids' musical films.

“Okay, cool." Lance is beaming now. "Well, do you want to come in then? Pidge and Hunk are here.”

He steps to the side revealing the pair behind him, faces stuffed full of ramen. 

“We could get to know each other a bit more? Like, what _your_ favourite High School Musical song and movie's your favourite.”

Keith nods, following Lance inside.

“Actually, I have a confession. I’ve never actually seen High School Musical. I didn’t even know there were more of them.”

Lance gasps the most dramatic gasp Keith thinks he has ever seen, hand on his chest as if Keith’s words have physically wounded him. Keith eyes him with concern. Lance sounds personally offened.

"Seriously?" Keith shrugs.

"Is it really that bad I mean--"

"No, no. I just can't believe you played them on the radio without knowing them! We need to change this. Hunk, get the DVDs from my cupboard.” He gestures to his friend and turns back to Keith. “Catching up can wait, we’re giving you a movie education. I don’t care that it’s Thursday and we have class. This is crucial.”

They arrange themselves on Pidge’s couch. Keith positions himself on the end, feeling a little out of place in the presence of three obviously super close friends. But then Pidge tosses a cushion at him and Lance takes his hand hesitantly and Keith tightens his grip. The three movies go by faster than Keith expected and Lance whispers explanations and comments to him throughout the entire viewing. In the end Keith decides the second is his favourite movie but ‘Breaking Free’ is his favourite song. He insists it doesn’t have anything to do with the way Lance sang it sweetly under his breath. (It does).

Keith does not consider himself a fully functioning adult. But, he has the radio station and, now, he has these guys. That’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> (their first date goes rly well if y'all were curious)  
> that ending was super cheesy but i hope you liked it!  
> thank you for reading! kudos/comments etc are much appreciated <3


End file.
